


The Warlock's Keeper

by rab5298



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, After the Battle of Ealdor, BBC, Camelot, Fantasy, Ficlet, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Magic Reveal, May be part of a larger story for the future., Potential Story materials, Secrets Revealed, Short Drabble, Trusting Each Other, Warlock - Freeform, arthurian legends, prince - Freeform, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rab5298/pseuds/rab5298
Summary: In the mythical kingdom of Camelot, magic is outlawed and seen as a crime.  Anyone who is found or accused of practicing sorcery is sentenced to death without a fair trial.  This is something that Arthur Pendragon, crown prince of Camelot has been taught by his father all of his life.  But what happens after he witnesses his friend and servant, Merlin use magic in front of him to defend his homeland of Ealdor? Based off of the BBC Series Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	The Warlock's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note  
> I recently finished watching Merlin a couple of days ago. (Still not over that ending. That is the sound of my heart breaking. XD). I thoroughly enjoyed the show and I was quite happy that a friend of mine recommended it to me. The cast was wonderful and played their roles well! It's safe to say I am a fan of Colin Morgan's work now. During my watch through however, I noticed that there were multiple opportunities for which Arthur could have found out about Merlin having his powers much sooner. It would have definitely made for some interesting plot points and/or episodes! 
> 
> This is a short little fic where that does happen. It takes place after the Battle of Ealdor where Merlin conjured the tornado to carry the bandits out of his village. We see Arthur who is trying to grasp this foreign concept of magic before his eyes and what his reaction is. This might be part of something bigger, I'm not sure yet but we shall see. Happy Reading!-Rachel
> 
> Listen to these as you read:  
> 1.) Morgana Close to Death-Rob Lane https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GvQwZDXOD0&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=215
> 
> 2.) Merlin Lost-Rob Lane https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HOKFSRmhnJg&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=199
> 
> 3.) Uther & Morgana Reunited- Rob Lane https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xx5EWmO2bFs&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=212 (for the end of the story)

Arthur glanced at the swirling tornado in front of him as it carried the bandits out of Ealdor. Magic. Before his own eyes. He never expected in all his years of living to see this even though it was banned in Camelot. Arthur lowered his weapon and continued staring at the back of Merlin’s head. 

_No. It can’t have been my servant._ The crown prince watched as Merlin’s childhood friend clapped him on the shoulder in triumph. Arthur tried to suppress what he had seen from his mind but his gut was telling him something else: his servant had kept a huge secret from him.

“Merlin,” he said. “I need to speak to you.” The young warlock glanced at Will before turning back to the prince. 

Merlin led the prince to his mother’s home. Small, but livable for two people, three at most. It was much simpler in what Arthur was used to but held his tongue. The blonde haired prince paced on the simple dirt floor, his lips pouting much more than usual. Merlin sat at the small wooden table directly across from him, his eyes watching the prince intently wondering what on Earth made him get into trouble _this_ time. Arthur didn’t bring his gaze up. 

“What the hell was that?” Merlin’s crystal blue eyes widened in size and in confusion, darting like lightning bugs on a warm summer’s eve.

“What was what, sire?”

“Are you that stupid, Merlin?!” Arthur roared. “You don’t mean to tell me that you didn’t see a large tornado appear from nowhere and take those bandits away from your village?!”

“I don’t know, sire. It got windy,” the warlock said innocently. Arthur took a deep breath to recompose himself. He lowered his voice. 

“Merlin. Tell me the truth.” Merlin set the small cup in his hands down a top the table. He remembered his mother’s words when he first left for Camelot about not telling anyone about his gift. How he managed to still have his head on his shoulders was miraculous.

“Arthur. What I’m about to tell you, you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone else.” The prince shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Out with it then.” Merlin took a deep breath to recollect his thoughts. He was certainly going to be burned at the stake for this. 

“I was the one who conjured the tornado.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the remark. “You’re joking.”

“No, sire. I’m not.” Merlin protested. “I’m a sorcerer. I have magic.”

 _God. I’m most certainly going to be burned at the stake for this!_ Merlin tilted his head and smiled nervously. The young warlock was about to open his lips but a snort from Arthur’s nose silenced him. The prince tried keeping a straight face but felt his lips curve upwards into a smile. The crow’s feet around his eyes crinkling as a snicker escaped his mouth soon keeling over and bursting into full laughter. 

“Ah! Good one, Merlin!” Arthur wiped his eyes of the tears that formed from laughing so hard. He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself. “Who--who knew you had a sense of humor!” 

Merlin tugged on the sleeves of his jacket and felt his shoulders tense. He swallowed a lump in his throat, nearly choking on his own air. “Let me show you.” Merlin raised his right hand up to his face and whispered a spell into it. A faint, orange glow bounced off his pale cheeks before he enclosed his hand into a tight fist. He stepped forward, keeping his hand stretched out in front of him. The boy opened his long fingers one by one to reveal a tiny, dancing flame. 

Arthur’s laughing fit had stopped abruptly. His clear, blue eyes transfixing on the flame wondering whether or not it was his imagination playing tricks on him. Watching like he was in a trance. 

Merlin kept his gaze on his silent friend, the flame still flickering in his hand like a candle. “Now you know who I really am, Arthur.” He blew on the flame, watching the golden embers disperse into thin air. He should’ve been happy knowing he didn’t have to keep this secret from him anymore. His stomach felt like it was being weighed down with lead. He bit the inside of his cheek, a rust taste forming over the tip of his tongue. Tears stung the corners of his eyes. 

Arthur looked up at his friend in shock. He rested his hand against his chin, the wheels in his head turning. He massaged his lower jaw, exhaling deeply. For once in his life, Arthur couldn’t think of any words to say. He brought his hands together in front of his mouth and closed his eyes. 

“You lied to me this whole time?”

“I would’ve told you sooner,” the wizard said, his voice cracking. He inhaled sharply to prevent the tears from falling down his face. “Gaius--and my mother they-they told me not to tell anyone.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Merlin bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hold back the sobs that were forming deep in his chest. 

“Because--I was afraid of what you or your father would do to me.” The young warlock sniffed. He fumbled with his hands, running his thumbs along the backsides, running over every knuckle, finger and line. Silence fell over the two men like a weighted blanket. The prince took a moment to recollect his thoughts. His silver ring glinted in the fading sunlight. He remembered when he was a boy, his father told him how his mother died from magic. It was the very reason why magic was banned in the first place to prevent the people he cared about from being harmed by it. But yet, here he was now with his manservant who happens to be a sorcerer who saved his life using magic. Perhaps his father’s views were wrong. Maybe all magic did not serve an evil purpose. _Maybe I was wrong to think that Merlin was a useless idiot._

“Merlin.” The warlock glanced up at the prince with glassy eyes. Arthur placed a gentle hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “You have nothing to fear. Your secret is safe with me.” Merlin chuckled and exhaled sharply. More tears spilled out of his blue eyes. Tears not of sadness but of joy, relief and hope for a better future. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are welcomed and highly encouraged! Hope you guys liked this. It was the first time I was writing for this fandom, but you can probably expect to see more from me soon!


End file.
